Love Trianglesort of
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: I wrote this a long while ago for a fanfic challenge on Profiler fans. I had to write about a couple i haven't wrote about before and i picked the Skewed couple. SkewedBelievers this is for you...


**Title: Love Triangle…**

**Pairing: Sam/John**

**Summary: This was really really really hard but I did it…it's kinda weird I mean I wrote the whole story today so…it kinda breaks up two pairings in one…you'll get what I mean. Also can we do more than one story I have another in mind since this was done in a rush.**

"**John you okay?" **

**John sat on the edge of the couch seat watching as cops walked around taking pictures and examining the crime scene. He was blankly staring into space. **

"**I just found her…dead" he whispered. Tears appeared in his eyes. How was he supposed to tell Chloe? John looked up and saw Bailey looking down at him with sympathetic eyes. **

**Bailey sighed heavily. His anger was building up inside. This had to be Jack and no one else. John and Sam had only been married for a week and of course Jack knew and he made the threats. **

**John shuddered and stood up to get some air. They had a beautiful home with a beautiful backyard and so many plans. The scene was spinning around and he dropped to the ground in defeat. Nathan ran to his side. He noted how pale his friend looked and was worried. Well of course, he just lost his wife.**

"**Do you want to wait in the car?" asked Nathan softly.**

**John shook his head slowly as he sat on the step. **

"**I walked into our room and bruises on her neck, her eyes were open so dead, so pale" he whispered. Tears dropped from his blue eyes. "And those roses, those…"  
**

**He looked to Nathan. "Why? Why couldn't I be there to protect her?"**

**Nathan shook his head and didn't have the answer. The rest of the night went by slowly. John called Angel and told her the news and told her to keep Chloe with her. He declined offers to stay with one of his co-workers asking instead to stay at a motel. Bailey of course put a couple of agents down to watch him in case Jack made a move. **

**John entered the motel room and dropped his overnight bag to the floor. He aimlessly walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Roses, roses, everywhere…**

**John was numb and he needed something to drink. He walked back to the main room and dug in his bag. John angrily took out a bottle of whisky and drank heavily from it. He stopped feeling the burning sensation going down his throat.**

**Ok he had plans to make, a funeral to plan. He remembered yesterday…**

**Flashback…**

"**To us and our happy marriage" said John grinning from ear to ear.**

**Sam smiled and kissed him passionately before taking a drink from her glass. John put his down and took her in his arms. They kissed passionately wanting to get into that room and make love.**

"**Sam you know I love you right" said John. **

**Sam sat up from his lap. "Yeah I know that and I love you too baby"**

**John smiled. "Good"**

"**Jack will not mess this up for me" said Sam seriously. She captured his lips in another kiss and then nibbled on his ear. John laughed, picked her up and carried her to their room.**

**Present…**

**John had a restless night…being informed by Bailey that Grace was not doing the autopsy that someone else was. John knew that Grace wouldn't be able to do it. Then he tried to get some more rest but he kept having nightmares about Jack, and about Sam. **

**A week later**

**Jack stood by another grave pretending to visit when in actuality he was watching Sam's funeral. All was beautiful and not a rose in sight except for one sitting on the grave he was currently at waiting for a chance to put it on her grace. Jack watched John stare at the grave blankly tears coming out of his eyes and Angel practically on top of him with a hug. Jack snorted…she was trying to get into Grant's bed already. He rolled his eyes and looked to Bailey. Poor Bailey…he loved Sam not as friend but as a lover. He wanted Sam and Jack could see the jealousy in Bailey's eyes during the wedding and at other times. Everyone loved Samantha. But Jack loved her more…**

**One day, one day his Sam would smile again and hopefully smile for him. **

**That night**

**Jack walked to Sam's fresh grave with a single rose in hand. The tombstone wasn't there yet but he still placed it in front. **

"**My Samantha" whispered Jack. **

**He went into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He opened it, took one out and lit it.**

"**You're late" said Jack all of a sudden. **

"**Lots of talking and mingling" **

**Jack chuckled and took one of the shovels.**

"**The meds should wear off soon" said Jack. "Let's dig her up"**

**John sighed and they started digging the grave. **

"**Posing as the doctor was a piece of cake" said Jack chuckling. "Good call on Grace not doing it"**

"**We're all one big happy family" said John sarcastically. **

**Jack tsked. "Well now the focus is on me"**

"**Well you could have easily set it up to look like someone else did it" said John grunting as he tossed dirt to the side.**

"**I like to have the final word" said Jack coolly. He tossed the cigarette to the side. "Thanks for giving me Sam though. That was a nice gesture"**

"**She's still mine" said John holding up his hand and showing off his wedding ring.**

"**Hey you can borrow Sharon for awhile" said Jack. **

**John gave him a yeah right look. **

"**Look with you still working for the FBI you can easily alter the scenes while I get our little Samantha prepped for her first kill" said Jack. "We can easily share her"**

"**You're not one for sharing" said John.**

"**You're right little brother" said Jack.**

**John groaned. "I still can't believe you're related to me"**

"**Only half the genes" said Jack. "Don't worry it repulses me too"**

**Two hours later**

**John was carrying Sam's limp body to the car with Jack following them.**

"**So what are you going to do now?" asked Jack.**

"**I don't know" said John. "Do a little more acting and try to get rid of Chloe. That child has become a pain"**

**Within time and throughout the year Sam had become adjusted to her new life with her two men. Sharon had been dealt with as John had taken care of her. John had grown annoyed at Sam and Jack's antics. Their late night killings were just too much and he was turning into the errand boy and Bailey was definitely getting suspicious of his doings. John had been altering files and crime scenes. He had even moved in with Angel just so that Chloe would be out of his hair.**

**One night he came to his second home and walked into the bedroom to see Jack and Sam making love. They were giggling and there were roses and champagne and music. John watched and tightened his fist. He had enough…**

**The next day**

**Jack and Sam were dancing in the middle of the room having shared another kill though Sam was dearly missing her husband who had been gone since the previous afternoon.**

"**I love you Sam" whispered Jack. **

**Sam just nibbled his ear her eyes looking devious. "I know"**

**She pulled away and they were about to kiss when the door flew open and in came Malone, Brubaker, and a redhead guns and all.**

"**Put your hands up!" screamed Bailey partly in shock by seeing Sam alive and with Jack.**

"**Grant" growled Jack as the FBI pried a hysterical Sam off of him. They were arrested and soon thrown in the slammer apart from eachother. **

**Though Sam felt betrayed she never told anyone about John's involvement. John was soon out of the state after Sam let him know that she would never let out their secret. That she loved him…he didn't say anything back. Sam and Jack were convicted of various murders and sentence to life without possibility of parole. Of course Bailey was trying to get Sam's sentence overturned. **

**Now John was driving down an empty street in the desert. He was wearing glasses and a blonde was kissing his neck.**

"**Hey babe cut that out" he said as he slid a CD in. Rock music filled the car as he sped up feeling the breeze. **

**Sharon sat up in the car and raised her arms. **

"**Where we going next?" asked Sharon eagerly.**

"**Wherever life takes us" John answered.**

**The End** /lj-cut 


End file.
